Sin's Of The Past
by foxknightyouko009
Summary: Tails is an agent of the MBI, who now has to solve a murder with a new rookie partner. Will they get along well enough to solve the case? Also who's behind the crime and will there be more? Read to find out. Warning contains strong language and may include some sex. Do not read if under 18 you've been warned.


AN: Hey everyone, I'm back with a new fic. Yes I know I know I need to get back into the wives of mobius story and I will. I'm just a bit burnt out on sex story's right now. So I wanted to try my hand on a more serious style of fic. Do read and let me know whatja think. Also I am taking ideas for this, so any suggests or thoughts are welcome.

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Sonic. If I did, it'd be a world of happy xD.

* * *

Sin's Of The Past

Chapter One

He currently sat at his desk bored, I mean really mind-numbing bored, "sheesh. If I'd known that promoting up into an office position would mean I'm stuck behind a desk all day. Then I'd have stayed a damn beat cop, at least they get to see some," he rolled his eyes. "Action." Leaning back in his leather brown chair. It creaked as he moved, the twin-tailed fox let out another soft sigh.

He was known as Miles Prower, or Tails to his close friends, a double-tailed yellow golden furred fox. He worked for the Mobius Bureau of Investigation, as one of the few agents currently on staff. Ever since the NICOLE program had been put into effect, crime was pretty much dead in the city. But police were still needed to handle small, petty crimes like vandalism or curfew violations. Tails had felt this job would bring some excitement into his life. Since he'd finished college the fox had been feeling quite unfulfilled, so he felt this would probably fix that. Instead, he found himself sitting at a desk most days doing random paperwork while his fellow agents just went and played random games or goofed off doing stupid things.

"Sometimes I think the NICOLE program was truly a bad idea," shrugging, Tails got up from his chair. After making sure his computer was turned off for the day, then he began to walk towards the exit when his boss came walking into the room.

His boss was an older tiger named Sam, who had obviously been with the police for several years. Though years behind the desk had made him overweight and lazier than he'd been in his younger days. At first, both him and Tails didn't get along much at all, yet now they tolerated each other.

"And just where are you off to Prower?" The sharp voice of his boss caused the fox to stop in his tracks. Soon the two were eye to eye with each other.

"I was," the fox began, making sure to put a heavy enphenises on the word was. "Headed home, I'd rather be bored with a TV in my face then here doing nothing." Tails didn't bother to hide the annoyance in his tone as he spoke.

"Well, I'm SOOO sorry to ruin your big plans." His boss began, using quite a sarcastic tone. "But you've got an assignment." Sam walked over to Tails and tossed a yellow file into the fox's hands. Tails nose twitched at the smell of cigarettes coming from his boss.

"If it's another coffee run, then get it yourself, I'm not playing the errand boy again." He said, frowning as he looked down at the file in his hands.

Sam let out a loud belly laugh that seemed to make the whole office shake. He had to admit if there was one thing about Miles he respected then it was the boy's smart mouth. "Sorry, not this time. We have a murder up in Acorn Hills, right in the middle of your turf, I believe. I'll expect a report by the end of the day." Sam left the room before Tails could even shoot off a comeback.

Tails were now quite curious, opening up the file, he saw only a few vague lines of information, apparently from the dispatcher. Just had a report of a body found at home, wife found it and then called. Shoving the file into his coat pocket as he left the office.

Walking over to the elevator, the fox climbed on and pressed a button for the ground floor. The automatic voice of the machine named each floor as he went down. Fourth floor, Third floor, Second floor... "Why'd he have to give me this stupid case for. Yeah, Acron Hills is in my part of the city... but there's clearly something more to this..."

* * *

Arriving down in the parking garage, Tails walked over to what some would say was his most prized possession. It was a Mobian Charger named The Tornado. Painted dark blue with red strips on the sides. When he'd found it back in a junkyard, the car had been stripped almost bare, getting a good deal for it. Tails had spent all of his college years fixing the vehicle on the side, plus adding a few special modifications. So in a way it was his 'baby," climbing inside, he started it up and sped off down the highway.

If there was one thing Tails truly disliked, it was dealing with snobby rich people. They were almost always rude and felt themselves above everyone else, plus with all that money they'd go around saying they would be untouchable and not even the law could keep them in line. He remembered a few times in the past when he'd dealt with them and his patience, had been pushed way to the limit. Yet here he was headed to a place where they all lived and gathered, Tails knew his boss gave him this part to watch over just to annoy him.

Pulling up to the front gate, seeing a huge office made of red bricks, it housed a box where the security guard sat and operated the gate. Driving up to it, Tails could see an older buff bear dressed in a blue uniform and wore a name tag which said 'Hi my name is Ben."

"State your name and business?" The bear asked, clearly his attention was more focused on the TV in his small office then the fox who had driven up next to him.

"Agent Prower, here to investigate a crime." The fox replied, flashing his badge, which had a picture of him and his ID card.

"I'm surprised they sent you here, usually it's NICOLE who cleans up everything." The bear opened the gate as he looked at Tails. "Yeah, well apparently she can't be everywhere at once." Tails said, putting away his badge and driving off to the address listed on the file.

Somehow this address seemed oddly familiar to him, but he wasn't sure why. At least not till he arrived at the place, then it hit him. This was the home of the Acorn family, one of, if not the wealthiest family in all of Mobius. Plus the fact that former president Max lived here, along with his son Elias, who was now the president of Mobius.

"Now... Isn't this interesting.." He mumbled, parking his car, Talis got out and made his way up to the house. It was a lavish home, made of solid wood, painted a bright desert tan with lots of windows and several plants in the yard. Reaching the front steps, he encountered one of the local beat cops. "Business?" The officer asked.

Rather than answer him, Tails just flashed his badge again and made his way inside the house. Looking around, he had to admit they sure lived in style. 'That's what being rich will get ya' his mind thought. Every item was name brand with old artwork on the walls and several maids and butlers running around doing who knows what. Walking over to one of the other agents he asked. "So where's the scene?" The agent pointed up the staircase. "First door on the right, it's the study."

As he made his way up the stairs, he could hear crying coming from the other room. 'Must be the wife." He thought. Upon reaching the room, stopping his in tracks. There lying on the floor in front of him was the headless body of the former president. Clad in just a white robe with no traces of blood. Looking around the room, Tails saw one guy taking pictures and a few others were dusting for fingerprints. "How long ago was the report made?" One of the agents looked down at his notes, "report came in at 8:43 am, said the wife found him." Tails nodded and walked over to the body. "Anything else? Time of death or any witnesses?" The agent shook his head. "Nope, nothing sir, all we know is the wife came in and found him." Tails reached into his coat and took out a pair of clear glasses. "Alright everyone out! NOW!" He ordered.

The men looked at each other then at the fox before they quickly left the room. Tails was known to have something of a bad temper so most knew it wasn't wise to piss him off. Taking the glasses, he put them on and watched as a digital screen appeared in front of him. It began to highlight things in the room that were possible clues as well as scan Max's body. "Agent Prower reporting, time is 10:09 am. The victim is former president Max," he ran the scanner over the body. "Due to advanced stages of rigor mortis, I'd say death occurred between six to seven hours ago. Cause of death seems to be loss of head." Tails rolled his eyes, saying that when it was so obvious just felt stupid to him. "I see no signs of fingerprints, nor blood anywhere in the room or on the body. Looks like it was..." Reaching down, Tails brushed his finger over the neck of the corpse. "Drained... but I don't see how.."

Pulling off the glasses, Tails let out a soft sigh. Looks like this one was gonna be more difficult than he'd first thought, but there was something bugging him. Where was NICOLE when this all went down. Why would she let a president die? He knew he'd have to look into this. Leaving the room, stopping to speak to the guard. "Have the body sent to our lab and I want Dr. Quack to perform the autopsy." Nodding the guard asked. "Yes sir, but what if the family says otherwise?" Stopping at the steps Tails replied. "Then tell em to fuck off and solve it themselves!" With that, he went down to the lower level to speak to the family.

Entering the main room, Tails saw the former first lady Alicia and her daughter Sally sitting on the couch. Sally was dressed in a blue vest and some black shorts as Alicia wore a bright orange dress. Both of their eyes were red and puffy, obviously from crying. "I'm Agent Prower with the MBI, I'm sorry about your loss. May I ask a few questions?"

"We'll try our best to answer Mr. Prower." Alicia began, Tails was quick to shake his head. "Please, just Prower is fine. Now according to the report, you found the body?" The first lady nodded as she wiped her eyes. "Yes, I found him in his study this morning."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Tails wrote down some things on a notepad as he listened.

"Last night, when I retired to sleep. I want to say it was around 10:30 pm." Alicia tossed a tissue into the trash as Tails wrote that down, watching as Sally stood up and excused herself for a drink.

"I see, and where was he?" Tails watched as Sally left, something stuck him odd as she left the room. "In his study, he said he had to catch up on some last-minute work, then he would join me in bed." The fox made a note at the way she averted her eyes as she spoke, this made him suspicious. "And did you hear or see anything odd last night?" Alicia didn't answer, instead, she looked down so he continued. "If you're holding anything back, it could hinder the investigation." Leaning forward he asked. "What about off the record?" Looking around Alicia nodded. "Off the record? I swear someone whispered in my ear last night that he was just the first. That all of them would pay for what they did."

Tails had to admit, that sure did sound crazy, but at this stage anything was helpful. Reaching into his coat, he handed her his card. "Call me if you hear or think of anything else that would be helpful. Also, I'd suggest you go stay with your son, or somewhere safe for a while." Alicia took the card and nodded. "We plan to. Thank you, Agent Prower." Tails left the room and went to go outside only to stop. Something about the way Sally left still bugged him, walking into the kitchen, he found her standing at the sink.

"Is there something your not telling me?" He asked, watching as she jumped by his sudden question. "No.. why would you ask me that?" Sally took a second to compose herself as she locked eyes with Miles.

"Well, it's a bit suspicious that you'd run off when I'm questioning your mother about your father's death." He walked into the room and was now a few feet from her. "One would say you're clearly hiding something."

Sally scoffed and crossed her arms, "I'm hiding nothing. Now leave before I have my lawyer sue you for harassment!" After saying that, she left and Tails clenched his fists. "Now I remember why I hate rich people!" He went to leave only to stop when two people in black suits blocked his way. One was a male skunk while the other was a female black cat.

"Excuse me? You're in the way." Tails said with a clear flat tone.

"I'm commander St. John of the president's secret service and this is my partner Hershey. I want to know what happened here?" The way he asked it made Tails growl, it was more like an order than a question.

"Fuck off and ask someone else, I'm out of here!" Tails pushed his way past and went into his car, St. John was about to go after him when stopped by his partner. Instead, they both went inside.

Once back in his car, Tails was quick to turn on his phone and dialed his boss. Waiting for him to answer, he quickly sped off down the road, just wanting to get away from all of this.

"What do you have-" "YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THIS WAS SUCH A SEVERE CASE!" Tails yelled into the line, cutting off his boss.

Ignoring the foxes outburst his boss began. "If I had then you would have refused it. Now, what did you learn?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. No clues plus his fucking head is missing! It's.. strange.." Tails said, now exiting the gate and turning onto the highway.

"Hm.. keep me posted." His boss hung up the phone ending the call.

* * *

"Mmmm, five more minutes..." A voice grumbled under the white blankets, a bright red tail with a creamy tip hung off the edge of the bed. A few seconds later, the soft sound of the alarm became a loud screech as it filled the room. A furred hand shot out of the blanket and grabbed the clock. Rather than press the snooze button it tossed the clock across the room and shattered it into half a dozen pieces.

"Oh shit!" Tossing off the covers, the red-furred fox quickly sat up. This girl was known as Fiona Fox and today was the last day of her training. Once she finished this she would finally be a full agent of the MBI, course at the moment that was the last thing on her mind. "Great, now I gotta buy another alarm clock... Again!" This made the fifth one this month alone. "Maybe I should try something new."

Fiona yawned and stretched her spine, clad in just a black short tank top which ended below her chest and a pair of cotton black panties. Climbing off the bed, she walked into the bathroom and went to shower and fully wake herself up.

After finishing her shower, Fiona walked out wrapped in just a white towel which didn't do much to hide her rather sexy form. She was only twenty-three and had a nice curved figure. Walking into her closet, grabbing her outfit for today. She picked a black crop top which left her stomach exposed and some tight form-fitting jeans. Attaching a couple of belts and her boots, Fiona then went over into her kitchen to get some breakfast. Turning on the TV, she began to make a quick bite, which happened to be a bagel with some cream cheese, not the healthiest meal but it would work for now.

"We now interrupt our regularly scheduled program for this breaking news development." A voice from the TV said, Fiona looked up at the screen, now curious about what was happening.

"Good morning, this is Ken Stoneman with a special report. Earlier today we received information that former president Max was attacked at his home. We can now confirm that is true, but also that he has been killed. Live at the scene is our correspondent Cherry Crush, Cherry?"

"Thanks, Ken, I'm live just outside the Acorn home, you can see all the police and MBI agent's behind me. We don't know much, but we do know that Max was killed. They haven't told us how or released much info, but we do know the MBI will be holding a press conference later today. They are asking if anyone has seen anything strange to please call the number on the screen. We'll follow up with any new leads as soon as we can. Back to you Ken." Cherry said once the cameraman said cut the cat girl jumped in joy as she grinned. "If I can break this story, then I'll replace that stuck up Ken as the new head of the newsroom." She laughed somewhat crazily as the cameraman gave her an odd look.

"We'll keep our viewers posted all day as we follow along with this, now back to your regular scheduled program." The segment ended as the TV began to play the program 'The young and the Mobian."

Fiona had been so into the segment that she didn't even realize that she'd eaten her bagel. "No way? Max has been killed? I wonder if this means the academy may be crazy today.." Looking at the clock, she saw it said twenty till eight. "Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" Grabbing her bag off the counter, Fiona ran out of the apartment, locking the door behind her as she went down to the lot where she kept her vehicle.

It was a Mobian Kawasaki 900, the bike was a bit of an older model, but this one had special meaning to her, it was the last gift her parents had given her before they passed away. She had worked hard to keep it in good condition, throwing her bag into the back compartment, Fiona then sped off towards the academy.

* * *

After driving for about a good thirty minutes, Tails arrived in front of a different building. This one looked like a normal one, cept for the large fence wrapped around it and the dozens of guards who stood at the gates. Controlling who went in and out of the place, this was the building that housed NICOLE. Tails knew if he wanted information then this is where he needed to go.

Walking up to the gate, Tails stood in front of the guards, flashing his badge as he began to talk. "I'm Agent Prower with the MBI, I need to speak to NICOLE." The guards looked at him and the badge before opening the gate and allowing him inside.

Once he was in the building, Tails saw lots of computers and wires and tubes filled with even more wires. Obviously, it took a lot of power to keep the program up and running. He made his way to the main office where one big screen stood. Clearing his throat, he began. "NICOLE? This is Agent Prower with the MBI. I need to speak to you."

After a few moments, a holographic lynx appeared in front of him. She had long black hair, which was tied back into two braids and she wore a purple toga with bright green eyes. "Yes, Agent Prower. How may I help you?"

"I need some information. Why were you not there when Max was killed?" NICOLE processed the information for a moment before she spoke. "Max is killed? I have no record of this?"

Tails frowned, "you have no record? You're supposed to always be active. Are you saying you weren't active last night?"

NICOLE gave Tails a quizzical look. "My records show I was online. But I've no memory of any attack. All reports show it was quiet last night."

"Hm... Can you give me all the information you have on Max? All the way back to even when he was president?" NICOLE nodded and walked over to the big computer, she typed a few things and plugged in a flash drive. After a moment, she gave Tails the drive. "Everything I have is on here. Do you need anything else Agent Prower?"

Tails was silent for a moment, "are you sure you don't recall anything from last night?" His ears twitched, showing the fox was deep in thought as he gazed NICOLE'S reaction. But it remained the same as before. "Again, I show no reports of any attack, all systems are normal."

If the fox wasn't sure something strange had been going on before, he was a hundred percent certain of it now. "Thanks." Turning to leave, as NICOLE spoke. "Pleasent day Agent Prower."

Getting back into his car and starting it up, Tails sighed and began to drive back home. Things at this point in time truly made zero sense. First off Max is murdered in his own home, then NICOLE the program that's supposed to protect the people has zero records of the incident. What he also found strange was that she had no reaction at all to the news. Somehow, Tails just knew that things were only going to get worse.

Pulling into the driveway of his apartment, Tails parked his car, then jumped out, making sure to grab the case files with him. Headed up to his home on the 2nd floor, reaching the old wooden door, inserting his key as he went inside. "Man, I really need to clean up." Several half-finished projects littered the tables and floor as well as some old plates of food and a few drinks. Walking over to his chair, the fox plopped down and took out the flash drive, pugging it into his laptop as he waited for it to load.

"Let's see what secrets you've been hiding Max.."

As the twin-tailed fox waited, the sound of his phone going off could be heard. "Oh who the heck now?" Feeling tempted to just ignore it, he took it out and raised an eye. it was a message from an unknown number, but it was all ones and zeros. Curiously, he opened the message and read what it said.

"Ma *#v3 the 8# (*s h21* /-"

"The heck?" Tails went to reply but all he got back was an error message saying the message could not be sent, check number and try again.

"Great, now my phone's going to pieces on me."

* * *

Fiona knew that she'd probably broken a few speeding laws, rushing to get to class on time. Course this wasn't the first time this had happened. Pulling into the parking lot, quickly parking her bike, yanking her backpack from her bike as she ran towards her classroom.

"Hey Fi!" Turning around, Fiona saw her best friend and fellow classmate Tangle The Lemur rushing up over to her. "Sup Ta? You running late too?" Tangle laughed and flicked back her hair with a sly grin. "Nah, I chose to wait on your lazy butt. Did you get too much tail last night? I saw you leave with that sexy wolf." The lemur jokingly said.

"Tch! Has if! You know me, I'm single and proud of it!" Fiona said, proudly slapping her chest as she did so, though, on the inside, she did admit it would be nice to have someone to hold her. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say foxy." Tangle walked on ahead into the classroom. Fiona followed a few moments later, each of em taking a seat near the back so they could talk and not be bothered by the other students.

A bit later, the head trainer came in, he was a buffed up older lion named Ted. He may have looked rough and scary, yet he was known as Teddy to some of the students' cause he was a bit of a softie at times.

"Alright, alright everyone listen up! I'm sure you all heard of what happened this morning." He began, waiting for the class to fully quiet down before continuing on. "Well, guess what? It's now affecting how you'll pass the academy. To be blunt, your all going to be passed onto field agent status. Each of you will be paired up with an older, more experienced agent and you'll be working together to solve this case."

"Excuse me, sir? This case sounds like it could take months, or even years to solve. Will we remain at this level till it's solved? Or can we move up?" A random cadet asked while several other students muttered curiously themselves. "Good question cadet, and to answer it the answer is I don't know. I'm just going by what the big bosses told me. Now any other questions?"

No one said anything so he pulled out a book and dropped it on the desk. "When I call your name, come up and I'll give you your paperwork and tell you who your partner is." A few seconds later, Ted began to call out each student's name.

Both Fiona and Tangle looked at each other, they knew they'd do fine with whoever they ended up with. After all, they were the top two students in the class, course they'd have rather worked together but it didn't work that way. "Fiona and Tangle?" The older lion called.

They each walked up and took their papers and nodded. Tangle read hers and grinned as Fiona raised an eye. "Uh, sir? You sure this is right?" she asked while the lion nodded. "Yep, you're the top student and he's the best so we knew you'd make a good pair.

Fiona walked slowly back to her seat as Tangle practically bounced her way back to her own. Seeing the look on her friend's face, the lemur tried to ask what was up but Fiona just shrugged. Soon Ted had given out all of the pairings so he dismissed the class. Telling them to report to the office to find their new mentors.

"So... Fi? Who'd ya get?" Tangle asked, she was very curious and really wanted to know. Rather than answer, Fiona just shoved the paper into her face, which caused Ta to gasp. "Really? Him? I, well I feel for you ya. Especially if all the rumors about him are true." Fiona sighed and walked over to her bike, hopping on as she started the engine. "Well, I'm not gonna let his attitude or anything ruin my chances. I've worked too hard for this. Later Ta." Doing a quick donut in the parking lot, the red fox sped off as Tangle watched her leave. "Good luck Fi."

Meanwhile down in an old run-down part of the city, hidden deep inside a cave which was closed off to the public, sat a lone figure. All that could be seen of her was her long black hair and piercing molten golden eyes, which held just the slightest glint of red within them. A malevolent giggle came from her lips as she spoke in a voice that would send chills down anyone's spine. "Soon, very soon, the fun will begin for them all." Giggling as she was stroking the head of Max, the eyes had a look of shock, her fingers went through the hair as soon it all faded into darkness...

(End of Chapter One)

* * *

Well, I hope ya all liked what I've done so far. I'll try to work more on this and Wives of Mobius when I get time. Working a full time job is rough. Till next time~


End file.
